About weird alien disease and soap-operas
by Akely
Summary: It was about him getting a weird alien disease from a butterfly-dog alien flying through edo, of course it was yet another disaster that the Prince Hata had caused. Oh, well, at least now China was treating him in..Strange manners that he did not dislike, at all. Okikagu one-shot, warning: explicit lemon.


**Author's note:** Warning lemon here, and yes, Okita and Kagura are with their canon age. Before flaming me, remember that they are fictional characters (even if I'll cry for them) and that this is a different culture and era (legal age for marriage was 13). I could have written it with a time skip but then it would change the way they interact so I kept it like this. I have at least, warned you!

* * *

 **About weird alien diseases and soap-operas**

* * *

Yesterday had been very tiring, the Yorozuya were out on one of their sporadic— and crazy— job which consisted of finding one of prince Hata's creatures who escaped _again_ from him and instead, ventured around the town before taking the direction of the mountain. Of course, they were running around the whole day in the hope of capturing it, which was why the girl leaped right in the closet as soon as they came back. She didn't care anymore of the day ending with a Kagura-kick on the creature, or how _Gin-chan_ will spend their hard-worked money on pachinko and beverages.

She just needed sleep. A lot of sleep, enough for her to wake up at noon, fully recovered.

Her plan, however, had been foiled at nine a.m, when yells and shouts coming from the office-living room awoke her. She first covered her ears with the pillow in an attempt to ignore it and travel to the land of dreams once again, a failure since the noise didn't falter at all. On the contrary, she believed that a _bokuto_ had been thrown since someone yelped in pain.

Perhaps, it was the spectacled boy arguing with Gintoki again? Each morning were spiced with Shinpachi coming, get angry either for the mess they did or the lying, half-naked silver perm who previously passed out on the floor after a heavy night. There were no hysterical cries, though, so it couldn't be _Megane_ , instead, the voices (she noted two of them) were of a lower tone.

"Come on Yorozuya, we'll pay you well so just keep him until we find a solution, okay?" A familiar gorilla pleaded, with his usual silly laughter.

For the Shinsengumi to be here, at what she judged to be an ungodly hour, Kagura wondered what was going on, while the Yorozuya and police officers seemed to be always reunited for obscure reasons they never came asking for help openly. After all, they had been bickering with each other every now and then, Gintoki with Hijikata, Kondo with Shinpachi and she with the infamous first division's captain.

"What's the matter?" She airily asked without caring for her current attire, a set of pink pajamas, or her unruly hair. "You guys are so fucking loud, young maiden like me need their beauty sleep, you know?"

"Ah, China girl, good timing." Hijikata greeted when his blue eyes met hers, abandoning his cigarette temporarily to point a figure sat on the couch, further than the other. A flaxen-haired boy she'd recognize everywhere, strangely he lacked his usual sadistic, condescending aura and was instead, very...Innocent, she dared to describe. "No, look higher," the dark haired added as the girl looked disinterested.

And so she did. To her utter surprise, Okita sported what seemed to be dog ears, as well as a waggling, a furry tail which led her to gasp. "What the—" before she fell off, sneering. "I always knew he was a Chihuahua!"

"THAT'S YOUR REACTION?"

"Calm down Toshi, remember what we came here for?" Kondo reminded, he had put a hand on his subordinate's shoulder for added measure. "Sougo got infected by a butterfly-dog alien yesterday, it spread contagious spore while flying above Edo. Yamazaki said it was rare for someone to really catch it, he had been unlucky."

"And so?" Kagura raised an eyebrow, her hand wiped the tears shed earlier. "He's going to be as ugly as Catherine as if he wasn't ugly before— pfu ha ha" Here she started another series of mocking snickers, she was _so much_ amused by the situation. For the Sadist to look so vulnerable, naive, a perfect target, karma had finally caught the bastard, for him to have sinned so much. Like recently, he actually put tabasco on her sacred _sukonbu_ , how did he dare to commit such blasphemy?!

Yes, it was mean and unfair, but she was thoroughly enjoying his mishap. Meanwhile, Hijikata began to doubt of the plan they were going to pull, seeing as the girl wasn't even slightly worried for her rival. "It's curable and we just need around a week to find a way to cure him so—"

"We are asking you, China-san, to keep him" ended the older man, in a plea. "Sougo's not really himself right now and no one can approach him without getting bitten!"

 _Oh,_ she exclaimed inwardly, _this explains the distance_ , there was a good meter or less between the gorilla and Sadist. "Why would I keep him? This bastard's going to bite me too you know, or even worse. We can't stand each other, everyone should know that."

It might be true for the two brats but Toshirou knew better, or at least for Sougo who didn't hate the China girl _at all_ , he'd rather label it as an _obsession_. She was only fourteen, frail-looking but could actually match him without difficulty and her brazen yet innocent personality resulting in her getting his fancy. She was dense, but both him and Kondo- _san_ were not, they knew Sougo every since he was five years old.

And the last held feeling for, perhaps not love but an inclination or attraction towards her, still, it was amazing for a person who closed his heart a long time ago and locked everything when Mitsuba had died. She was able to make him smile and happy, this was an undeniable fact and proof. Thus, dog-Sougo should accept her better than him or Kondo.

This was how they concluded in relying on the Yorozuya girl, now, convincing her and the boss were the core problem.

"We already have this overly-size mutt, why would we want your _Sadomaru_ too?" Gintoki was sipping on his strawberry milk again, staring at the last officer with a mix of disgust and pity. "Now he's literally the _Bakufu_ 's dog."

"WE'RE NOT DOG OII!"

"Yes, you are, now scram, tax-robbers." Kagura continued, she had been disturbed because Sadist stared at her ever since she came in the room. She was sure he was planning something bad against her, he wore his 'Prince of Sadists" title quite well.

" _Ojou-chan,_ think again, we'll pay well and you already tamed a god dog, this is an easy job for you!" He insisted, "Try to pat him."

"Ehhh, I don't want to catch his disease, right _Gin-chan_?"

The man nodded, not really caring though because of the Jump he was reading. While Souichiro's case mildly picked his attention, there was a very intense fight between _Kaitama_ and _Tenos_ from _One Kick Man._ "Yes yes, you don't want to get Sofa-kun's cooties, your baldy of a father wouldn't forgive me."

"Wait wait— so you refuse this challenge and let Sougo win?" Plan C had been just launched, which was using their rivalship against her, Hijikata knew when as she cringed that it was the solution. "That's right, you'd let down this opportunity to humiliate him when he is in this helpless state?"

"This, this—" The gorilla was already bribing the _samurai_ with cake buffet free coupons. " **FINE**! I'll try just this once, okay?" She ranted, closing the distance between them and extending her hand which successfully landed on his hair.

 _It's...Soft?_ She mused, deciding to experiment further and caress him gently, her fingers wandered around his hair, to his animal ears and Okita didn't really mind it. His body even relaxed at the touch, which confirmed the vice chief's suspicion.

"I knew it!" He murmured, "Here, I'll even lend you this phone if you want some nice memories. We'll be back in a week with a cure." _Then, smoothly and quickly escape!_ He grabbed Kondo by the back of his collar, threw a white envelope before storming off like he had just dropped a bomb there.

"Well," Gintoki coughed, "You must be hungry, let's eat eggs on rice like the way you love it."

"Gin-chan, we've been fooled." She was already at the table, waiting patiently for the food, though, her stomach was indeed ready to eat her favorite dish, just after _sukonbu_. "Well, it feels like we have two Sadaharus now." Okita followed to the table, standing up awkwardly behind her as if waiting for an order. "Hey, sit...Wait, he can't even use a chair, how are we supposed to feed him?"

"That's your problem Kagura- _chan, Gin-chan'_ s already busy cooking. You are the one who accepted the job first!"

"Then give me the money too, lazy ass. Now, errr, just sit?" She tried to move him around, like a marionette until he was sat on the chair, though he looked positively out-of-place with his posture. His back was arched toward the table, both his legs and arms kept him stable, put right on the wooden surface.

 _Did Sadist really become a dog, or is he simply more comfortable with this position?_ She didn't know if she should be satisfied by the sight or not, because she found it….Cute? Not the man itself, of course, just the doggy inside of him. Yeah, the puppy, not him.

Sadist did have a fan club for unfathomable reasons from her angle, he may look angelic and all but he was a demon rotten to the core and not very tall (far less than Gin- _chan_ or Mayora). In all, Okita Sougo was everything but attractive or cute.

"Of course, you're not, hmm." She scratched the back of his ear which made him close his eyes and let out an appreciative groan while her stomach rumbled loudly. "Yup, not cute at all," _Sadomaru_ grunted back, not quite pleased with her words.

 _I wonder if he can understand me?_

* * *

It had been already five days since the Shinsengumi dropped Okita at the Yorozuya, annoying Sadaharu. His dearly beloved owner was focused on him, and he knew that the bastard did it to infuriate him. Each time the girl wasn't looking, the flaxen-haired man would dare to _smirk_ at him, while getting petted because "His hair is so silky!" She said.

The white dog humpfed, his fur was fluffy and his hygiene impeccable, nothing less desirable than this pest of a human. He was sure that his consciousness was back or else he wouldn't be so vicious

And he thought they hated each other! Kagura had always been keen of animals, she couldn't be blamed, but this earthling either indulged himself in getting on his nerve or was somewhat loving the tender affection he received.

The redhead often made comments on how un-adorable the boy was, yet persisted on showering him with every kind of love possible, Sadaharu felt betrayed. It was as if the half-dog stole his place, he has been calm...Until now. Today was a good, sunny afternoon he named "Friday's ballad", the female would promenade him in the park. Eventually, they'll cross the weak human, her odd-looking friends or the sadist, play a bit before returning home. And on this sacred day, Kagura was watching some soap-operas, a crouched microbe on her laps.

He couldn't support this lifestyle anymore, someone needed to disappear, one clue: that wouldn't be him. Sadaharu stormed off, sniffing a scent of mayonnaise and nicotine, he might as well as bite off the root of his problems: the Shinsengumi officer. They were to send Okita here thus must be judged for their sin, with the price of a lot, lot of blood.

How kind of him, he even sharpened his fangs especially for then, he'll take care of the silver perm who let him stay and the core evil later, everything needs a start.

"Oi, Sadaharu why are you leaving? Do you need to shit again?" She bluntly inquired, receiving a "Wan" she had translated as a "Nop", which was weird… "Sadaharu is acting weird, maybe he smelled a female in heat?"

* * *

A sadist like him wasn't supposed to be pleased in China's warmth, much less enjoying it literally at the moment, in front of a soap-opera, on her laps while her hands caressed his hair, sliding to his back. Unlike what he had seen before, she showed a more gentle, caring side— Everything he knew she possessed but never did in front or for him.

She nicknamed the lazy perm ' _Gin-chan_ ', and love practically everyone that was not him. Even Hijikata _-san_ had get called 'Toshi' on rare occasions. Life was unfair, he never had anything else but names or 'Sadist' if she had a great mood.

How could he refuse this China pampering him without limit, he deserved some rest for being a respectable— Hijikata sneezed— officer —He began to cough— enough to be spoiled by some girls, right? Of course, this redhead was...Different. Her great attention for once released without the use of violence entertained him a lot, his pride was hurt a bit to give in this easily whereas sadists didn't have dignity after all.

 _What she doesn't know, doesn't hurt. She thinks I'm a dog_ , he let out a please whimpers as she scratched just the right place, behind his animal ears, _well, fully a dog._

* * *

"Gin-chan's out to help _Anego_ , Shinpachi too and Sadaharu just went away...It's booring!" Her lips made a three as she pouted, the story on the TV wasn't this interesting too, it was your usual romance. A rich, handsome man, a clumsy, naive heroine somehow met each other, that was how it began, there were some scenes where they make out, though. Gintoki never let her see them, as she quoted ' _This is not what a young lady should see!_ ' She sighed, curse her for being a little curious like every other teenage girl, in fact, her friends were the first one to talk about it.

What was so great in _sex_ anyway? "I'll sleep for a while, maybe they'll be back when I wake up," she mumbled to herself, closing her eyes and relaxing. Soon, light snore resonated in the room as the girl was sound asleep.

Sougo watched the show, having nothing else to do, he cocked an eyebrow as the scene was getting quite hot, good things China was already sleeping. She may have the mouth of a sailor and certain knowledge of _stuff_ , it wasn't much in the end, the girl was dense about topics related to love, or relationship in general.

"Stupid girl," he said, "You mistook the love for your over-protective dads and the one you'll feel...Someday." Or, perhaps she was curious and watched this series for a boy? She did frequent males often, hell she was living surrounded by them, for all he knew she might be in love. Or dating someone.

It didn't bode well with him. Kagura had caught his fancy ever since their meeting under the cherry blossoms, her features were striking and her personality, even more, along with her inhuman strength. Since then, China, he decided, was his rival and in an undertone, his very own toy and property. He had always disliked her 'playing' with anybody else, exceptions being her surrogate family, he remembers having Yamazaki to get a good _Sadomaru_ for him. At this time the brazen redhead was into beetles fights, with other boys living close…It took him no less than a day to step in and hog her attention.

"So easy, too easy China." He chuckled, entranced by the way her rib cage moved, up and down, at each breathes. "Tsk, sleeping there carelessly, with a man, alone? That's reckless." He frowned, shifting to lay her on the couch, making her more comfortable, he should teach her to be more aware, he could just lean and steal her kiss right now.

Her mouth was slightly agape, rosy, plump lips, soft-looking... _Hmm_...Indeed, he could.

He was about to sigh, his mind had been filled with her, underneath him, crying out his name, during a very _intimate_ moment. He was a healthy young man with equally healthy libido, and she was not bad on the eyes. She wasn't bad _at all_ , truth to be said.

Then, there was a sudden moaning the TV, he reminded himself and searched for the telecommand to switch it off, however, his dog side wouldn't cooperate. He was panting for no apparent reasons when the screen turned black, his senses sharpened too, he could now notice the strawberry scent the sleeping girl have off. Hear the soft snore, her regular breathing.

"What the fuck?" He uttered in a gasp, did he just feel _turned on_ by some lousy series for girls? Or her being at his mercy? It did happen before, but it was easily controllable when he was still fully human.

Not this time.

"Male dogs don't get heat cycle!" _But it was a butterfly-dog alien._ **Alien.** This had to be a very cruel turn of fate, to feel like this when there was the object of his interest literally some inches away. He didn't want to assault her, for their relationship to break, damn he wasn't a hormonal teenager or a rapist! Especially the last, he'd never do something the girl didn't like.

So why the hell was he straddling her, his hand moved on its own to cup her cheeks gently while he bent, his lips reached for hers and they did. As expected, they were very soft, he tried to deepen it— her mouth was open— and inserted his tongue.

He knew he was fucked when she'll wake up.

She was warm, by exploring the cavernous side of her mouth he could recognize a tangy taste, probably from munching too much _sukonbu_ , her favorite snack. _Even Sukonbu won't be able to save me from this situation, now,_ he cheered sarcastically. What was done, was done, he had dug his own grave, he might as well as enjoy her lips moving against him, their tongue meeting—

 _Wait._ He hesitantly glanced at her face, distancing and ending their kiss.

Her eyes were wide opened, her face was flushed with an indescribable feeling, certainly, she was very confused. Waking up with a kiss is very charming way, for lovers, that's it, to the latest new they were not (much to his chagrin).

"You— whoaaa" He gulped, waiting for the next reaction. "What the fuck? Sadist, you are...Yourself now? No, what were you doing with me?!" She sounded offended, _of course, she would be_ , it still made him uneasy.

"Since a while," he admitted, "But for now, I…" He was feeling all warm again, drowned in her scent, "need you. I need you China." His mind was hazy, his vision blurry, to be honest, he wasn't so sure if he was Sougo right now, or someone else. He felt like he was a bundle if secret feeling and lust, _she can kick me away anyway if she truly hates me._

Instead, Kagura adorned a mix of pure shock and butterflies in her stomach. _Did Sadist infect me with his alien sickness?_ She wondered, "You need me?"

His rough tongue licked neck, making her moan against her will— what was this girly sound? It was like, like...Gintoki's secret stash of porn! Girls in these made weird sounds too!

"Dense girl," he groaned at the cheongsam she was wearing, he disliked it, not because it didn't suit her (more of the contrary) but because it was the navy blue _Danna_ bought for her, she had looked so happy when announcing it. "I've always loved you. Looked for you. I did everything I could but you were so damn dense China…" His voice was husky, she inwardly cringed for shivering of excitement. "I was the first one to feel this for you so you're mine, _Hijikata-san_ already snatched my sister and _Kondo-san_ from me, no one can steal you. I won't let them."

Kagura tried to push him away, noticing how weak she was, in this state. It was as if all of her strength left her, her heart hurt from beating too fast, her cerulean eyes met his half-lidded ones. She couldn't process what was happening, with him sucking on a sensible spot, near her collarbone, and his confession. Was he under the effect of something, seeing as he wasn't himself, or were these words real? "S-Stop, seriously, you're not yourself…Sadist!"

"Not myself? This is the _myself_ that I've been containing until now," he grinned at the sight of the red mark he has just painted on her. He liked the word _mark_ , "Throw me, then, you can do that if you hate it," his mind was slipping away or not, he didn't know anymore, at this point, it didn't even matter. He still waited for her answer first, waited for her _approval_.

Or so he hoped that the feeling was mutual.

Only he was met with silence.

"Hey, didn't you hear me?" He tried, she was in a daze. "Chiiiiina? Did my kiss annihilated the remaining brain you had?" His brows furrowed, he had stopped completely on his track, perhaps it was too fast for a girl with no experience like her? Not like he has much himself, even if, like most men he knew, he had visited Yoshiwara at least once. Their compound was awfully close to the red light district, Matsudaira- _san_ often brought them along, in one of his visit to the girls. However, Kagura was pretty much pure, even if other girls from her are could be already married and spawned kids.

 _Did I scare her? China?_

"Hey…" he remarked a sniffing sound, "Why are you crying?" She trembled when his hand skimmed her arms. "I won't hurt you, say a word and I'll stop." She was still pure— literally— he didn't want it to be a bad memory just because he got infected by some weird ass alien shit or worse, make her cry. Like right now.

"B-Bastard," she choked out, "I don't even know what you're trying to do, kissing me like that, then saying all those..those weird things!"

"Weird? You are the one at fault here, I showed my affection for you plenty of times already." He caught her wrists with one hand, pinning her arms above her head, "but you never noticed stupid China. I even proposed once!" He grinned as he resumed in leaving marks on her neck, slowly lowering at each spot done until getting bothered by the cloth,"Are you okay with this?" he inquired one last time. Kagura looked away, visibly embarrassed meanwhile Okita was already smirking— stomach fluttering.

She was stuttering, feeling all but strange, her heart leaped for this boy, for Sadist and if he believed Soyo- _chan_ , it was a sign of love. "I— I guess I am...It's not like I totally hate you…" she confessed, wondering if she wasn't insane for agreeing on...Whatever he was going to do to her. Okita gave her a smile, a genuine, delighted one while unbuttoning her royal blue dress, soon was she done with plain white underwear. She was anxious, to be so vulnerable in front of him, to show him her "flat-chest" as everyone joked, Kamui would laugh at her— a Yato feeling complexed for a mere human? That was unheard of.

On the opposite, Sougo appreciated the view and burned the image in his mind, she may have small breasts but her figure wasn't bad, not at all, Yato females were renowned for their beauty and Kagura wasn't an exception. She looked like a doll, a China doll he had decided, with porcelain soft skin, swelling forms, what a man could desire (he hoped to be the only one in this case). "Hmm, I like what I see. If I knew that you were going to be this docile like this, I would have assaulted you sooner."

"Assaulted?! Bastard, pervert, pedo—" She yelled, squirmed under his weight without succeeding, why was he suddenly so honest, now of all time? How could he utter such words and how long had he been wanting to do _that?_ Did he really find her attractive, to his taste? "I don't care if you like it or not!"

"You're obviously happy," she shivered at his tentative touch, squeezing gently her breasts, "even your ears are red." He enjoyed this. Proof of it was his tail flapping from left to right, without taking a break, it was hard to not just take but he'll be a gentleman for once, only for China. (Besides, he could experiment his SM fetishism later, after getting cured of this damn state.)

She did want to bicker back but she couldn't anymore, foreign sensation invaded her mind as he rolled his finger on her nipples then sucked the left one and giving an equal attention to the right with his hand, his ministration drove her mad. At first, she felt a bit shameful for being so loud, scared of either getting noticed by Otose living right under them, or for companions to suddenly return. It was her first time getting with someone, and right after doing this kind of stuff? Some would call her slut, but she shrugged, what was wrong if they were both okay with it, anyway?

He needed some help, anyway, in his pitiful state and she— and she was glad. At least now she could understand why she felt so worked up when thinking about this flaxen-haired boy, skipping beats whenever they met.

"You won't be able to think for long, I promise" he growled at her distracted face, it was getting, she was moaning— he practically ripped the dress, he could always buy another one— she squealed, trying to close her legs, hiding whatever she could. "Let me," he yearned for her lips again, one hand on her chest and the other venturing from her stomach to her smooth legs, roaming them for a while until she calmed down. "Good girl" he grinned against her mouth, nibbling on her lower lips. She was weakening, he knew, so he let a finger feel a bit of _her_.

The reaction was immediate, Kagura cried out of surprise as he trailed off, drawing the outline of her mound, making her want for _more_. He pleasured her both with his hands and mouth, pleased when she responded to his ministration, taking of his part of cloth as well. Good thing that since he stayed at the Yorozuya, he was wearing an ample _uwagi_ borrowed from _Danna._ While he took off her panty (rabbit printed, he refrained himself from chuckling), she experimented on him, discovering an impressive lower set of abs.

"Is that good, like this?" She was panting hard, her voice was almost inaudible but his animal ear helped him, and he nodded, guiding her to his _hakama_ , she was outraged, bearing her anxiety with a bold move, she took down both the pant and the underwear.

Maybe she shouldn't have, she had seen countless times male's genitals (she couldn't count anymore, with Kondo and the shogun or even Gin- _chan_ ) but never one sexually aroused. She pondered on why it was springing free, not down like how it should be.

"Fucking Sadist do you really need to _pee_ this much?" The comment made him blink once. Twice. And laugh incredulously. "What, did I say something wrong?"

Okita wondered if practical _lesson_ wouldn't work better than theoretical ones with her, leading him into making her grasp his length, earning him a grunt. "This is not the result of me wanting to pee, I just want you already," he said, his eyes darkening. "I had given you some pleasure," he retired both hands from me, "so make it fair for, China doll."

Hesitantly, she stroked it, wondering if it was normal to feel it twitch, or for the tip to getting wet. She got wet too, down there, men probably worked the same way? As Sougo was losing his posture, she gained in confidence and curiosity, she wanted for him to feel the same way she did, her hands caressed him up and down, trying to elicit something from him. And it did. He was gritting his teeth when she played with the moistened tip, if he was dominant previously, it wasn't the case anymore.

Kagura rose up from the couch, they shifted of position to make it easier for both of them, as now they were sat in front of each other. At the moment, Sougo tried to keep his voice as low as possible, even if he had rolled his eyes of carnal satisfaction. And he couldn't when she licked the head, _wasn't she supposed to be all innocent and all?_

"I've seen it once. Gin- _chan_ 's porn stash." She explained quickly, it was only a glimpse of a picture but she still tried. She found it horrible upon seeing it, strangely she didn't find it so horrifying, now. The taste was _interesting_ , how it affected him was even more gratifying. She tantalized him, soon was she teasing him and there without actually doing the deed.

He forgot how quick she was when it came to incapacitating him.

"Kagura," his voice was hoarse, "Stop it, I won't be able to hold it back any longer if you continue." They could attempt more exotic moves later, for now, he'd rather feel her as soon as possible. The girl nodded, albeit confusingly, and had been pushed onto her back again. He deftly inserts a finger first, then a second and even a third, she was wet enough but he wished to make sure that it would as painless as possible. "It might hurt at first," he warned when he judged her to be ready.

He penetrated her in one go, observing ruelly the distress on her face and cupped it fondly, he himself wasn't in a better state. She was so damn tight and warm, he just wanted to move in faster rhythm, his whole body urged him to do so. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, it hurts less and less, but it's still a bit odd." She said, trying to adjust to his size, a few more thrusts and she the bizarre feeling morphed into a more pleasant one so she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You can go faster now S-Sougo."

"I'll make you absolutely not regret saying my name," came his last announcement before slamming against her, keeping a fast pace while kissing her hungrily again to minimize the sound. As much as he wanted to hear her shout his first name, he'd be in a very poor condition if anyone interrupted them right now. He was already agonizing, however for different reasons.

"Kagura," he called, entwining their fingers as he felt her walls clenching around him, he surrendered too, when she cried out his name even if their searing kiss was supposed to muffle it. Sougo stiffened as he came, fortunately using his remaining control to do it on her belly, and not inside as it might result in (unwanted) pregnancy.

 _One step at a time_ , they said.

He collapsed on her, acknowledging her to be strong enough and support his weight, his tail was still swishing as he let out a semi-animalistic sound, Kagura smelled like him now, was his. He felt content, switching their pose so she was now the one on top. "If you think that this is enough for me then you're wrong, China," after all, a part of him hardened at more naughty ideas.

There was a lot of things they had to experiment and try, right? They did miss some stuff, for he was too impatient...

"Fine," she taunted his ears by scratching them, knowing this was sensible for him. "Dont' underestimate a Yato female's stamina, too."

"You get cocky too quickly," he licked his lips, "but I like it."

 **End.**


End file.
